Cocaine abuse and addiction have increased greatly during the last decade. Cocaine is a member of the class of drugs known as psychomotor stimulants. The term "psychomotor stimulants" refers to a class of drugs that stimulates a mammal's central nervous system. Examples of psychomotor stimulants include, but are not limited to amphetamine, methamphetamine, methylphenidate, and other agents with similar pharmacological actions.
Often the use, or sequelae of use, of cocaine or other psychomotor stimulants is associated with psychopathological conditions. The psychopathological conditions of cocaine and other psychomotor stimulants are generally similar, or in some cases identical. Craving, dysphoria, and depression are important components of withdrawal syndromes from cocaine and psychomotor stimulants other than cocaine.
In animals, repeated exposure to cocaine can induce supersensitivity to many of its effects including seizures, behavioral hyperactivity, and stereotypy. The development of supersensitivity to the convulsant effects of cocaine following repeated exposures is similar in some respects to the phenomenon known as kindling, the reduction of seizure threshold after repeated electrical stimulation of certain brain regions. The brain regions in which kindling is obtained include portions of the limbic system, areas of the brain believed to be involved in normal emotional behaviors, as well as some psychopathological behaviors (eg, Post et al, 1972). Thus, it has been suggested that a kindling-like phenomenon may be involved in the development of cocaine addiction and craving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,175, its divisional U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,544, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,175 cover the compounds of the instant invention, methods for preparing them, and several uses thereof. The uses disclosed are: protective effect against cramp induced by thiosemicarbazide; protective action against cardiazole cramp; the cerebral diseases epilepsy, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, and cranial traumas; and improvement in cerebral functions. The compounds are useful in geriatric patients.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,025,035 and 5,084,479 also disclose methods for using the compounds of the instant invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,035 discloses methods of treating depression. U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,479 discloses methods for treating neurodegenerative diseases. The patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
There is no disclosure in the above references to suggest the present inventions uses of compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,175, its divisional U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,544, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,175 to treat physiological conditions associated with the use, or sequelae of use, of cocaine or other addictive agents.